Desktop computers often use windows-based operating systems in which windows are used to display applications to a user. Traditionally, each window has its own “back” button (a.k.a. an application-specific back button), which allows the user to undo an operation that was most recently performed in the application that includes the back button.
As the computer industry has evolved, devices that provide an immersive computing environment, such as tablet computers and personal digital assistants, have gained popularity. Such devices traditionally do not support application-specific back buttons, which are common among desktop computers. Rather, such devices typically have a single button that users may use to go back within an application with which the user is interacting or switch out of the application to an earlier experience (e.g., another application).